


It's Troublesome to Love

by tw_leona (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, well not first sight technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tw_leona
Summary: “Look here Tsumu, here it says in order to meet everyone in Hyogo, which has a population of 5.47 million, it’ll take 1.75 years. ”Atsumu frowned. “And what if he isn’t even from Hyogo ?”“Well, excluding the population growth and death rate of Japan…” Osamu clicked a few more buttons, and after half a minute, he looked up and said pleasantly. “40.6 years.”“What the fuck.” Atsumu groaned into his pillow.“I’m getting the popcorn.” Osamu wheezed.(That one time when Miya Atsumu fell in love with a random audience on first sight, and tried his best to track down said audience with nothing to help but determinationand half of Japan's volleyball players)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	1. Prologue

It was on the third day of the Inter-High Nationals when Atsumu first saw _him_.

Yes, he was certainly pretty, to some people, but pouting childishly on the first row of the audience while complaining about Shiratorizawa ? The brunette stood out from the rest of the audience.

"Ushiwaka-chan looks constipated, is Ushiwaka-chan alright ? Is Ushiwaka-chan nerrrrrvous perhaps ? Eek-" The grumpy looking boy next to the brunette cracked his knuckles.

Even so, Ushijima's eyebrow twitched - a very rare show of irritation coming from him, Miya smiled inwardly to himself, how entertaining, those monkeys.

"Should we go and cheer ? Iwa-chan ?" The brunette's voice was mockingly melodic.

"Do it yourself."

"Awwww..."

Atsumu watched, bemused when the brunette blew a huge kiss to everyone on the Inarizaki team, some of them even blushing. 

He watched as Mr. Brunette fixed his glasses, accidentally establishing eye-contact with him.

Now Miya Atsumu was not a shitty person by any means. He wasn't one to judge people based on appearances. But soft fluffy hair, paired with huge black spectacles, alongside with wide brown eyes ? Mr. Brunette looked soft. And by soft, Miya meant _furiously blushing-boy-next-door_ kind of soft. So Atsumu, being Atsumu, catched the kiss, and accepted it with a sly smile, which should've swept Mr. Brunette off his feet with ease. However...

Mr. Brunette smirked back at him. He _smirked._

Miya blinked. His face suddenly warm.

"Don't let Ushiwaka win." The boy mouthed, waving goodbye with a happy little wave.

"Wha..."

Across the net, Shiratorizawa bursted into laughter, Osamu facepalmed.

* * *

It was on the fourth day of the Inter-High Nationals when Miya saw _him_ again, sitting at the first row of the audience stands.

"What do you mean by you can't come ! " He was huffing loudly into his phone, glasses bumping up and down in his indignation. 

Miya looked up at him, and smiled innocently. _'Dumped by your friend ?'_

He stuck a tongue out in return. ' _None of your business._ '

This time, he stayed for the entire match. Why would Miya know ? Because he spent every half second turning around to have non-verbal conversations (read: glaring contests) with Mr. Brunette.

* * *

On the fifth day of the Inter-High Nationals, Miya didn't see _him_.

Miya didn't see the pouting, smirking, cheeky bastard. He saw someone watching the match with focused, almost sympathetic eyes, and when he lost, that someone smiled at him.

It wasn't mocking though, or fake. It wasn't adorable or cute or anything. It was raw, and strikingly gorgeous but at the same time calculated - like it would rip out Atsumu's heart if he wandered too close to it. 

"Your boyfriend ?" Sakusa commented, weirded out by the tension _off_ the court. 

"Let's just focus on the fact that you just beat me and I am suffering from the realization of my crushing defeat," Atsumu took a deep breath, "And is therefore unable to conduct such sensitive conversations."

"Ok." Sakusa regretted ever opening his mouth.

* * *

Now he couldn't get him out of mind. Atsumu had came to the startling realization that Brunette, now with a capital 'B' was intriguing. Really, really intriguing. Atsumu wanted to grab him by the shoulder and maybe ask him tens or hundreds of questions, then serve a ball into his face. Not necessarily in that order. 

He wanted to figure out what makes that boy tick, and he wanted to see that smile again. Maybe try to touch Brunette's hair too. But he had no idea who Brunette was. 

Literally no idea. Not a name, nor a number nor an address - Nothing.

Figures.

* * *

"Hey 'Samu...what are the odds of meeting someone that you've only seen once again ?"

Osamu twirled his pencil. "Interesting question. Why would you ask?"

"For a friend." 

"Ok." His twin turned on the computer and begin typing.

“Look here Tsumu, here it says in order to meet everyone in Hyogo, which has a population of 5.47 million, it’ll take 1.75 years.”

Atsumu frowned. “What if he isn’t even from Hyogo ?”

“Well, excluding the population growth and death rate of Japan…” Osamu clicked a few more buttons, and after half a minute, he looked up and said pleasantly. “40.6 years.”

“What the _fuck_.” Atsumu groaned into his pillow.

“I’m getting the popcorn.” Osamu wheezed.

"No you're not."

Osamu laughed. "There's literally no way you can stop me... By the way, what if 'who' isn't from Hyogo ?"

Atsumu frowned.

"I should've known better when you helped me even though I didn't blackmail you."

"Yeah you really should've known better."

* * *

"What's with that solemn expression." Suna's voice was gleeful. "Did he fail an exam ?"

"He fell in love." Osamu whispered. "Cinderella-style. Not even ice-cream could heal his broken heart now."

"I DID NOT !"

"I even whispered for your sake, Tsumu." Osamu shook his head when both Aran and Kita turned, startled.

"Miya, you did not what ?"

"I...did not fall in love ?"

* * *

"According to various sources on the internet, love at first sight is only possible if you determine that the subject concerned is attractive at first sight, with that initial attraction, love at first sight will not be possible." Kita was saying. "Do you find that person attractive on first sight ?"

Atsumu chose to focus on his bento. "He had really fluffy hair, and a weird smile I guess."

"Sounds like a circus clown." Akagi muttered.

Atsumu felt like he should say something.

Kita smiled, serene and patronizing. "According to psychologists, if a crush lasts for over four months, then you're most likely in love."

"I'm happy to see that you're a step closer to finding your happiness." The captain continued, like a proud parent. "Treat your partner well."

Akagi gaped. "Holy shit Miya, holy shit."

Ojiro felt like he should clap.

Atsumu sounded like a drowning cat. "But I'm not crushing on Glasses."

* * *

It wasn't necessarily a crush you see. Miya explained to the lines of soap and shampoo bottles in the shower. Brunette was just the most interesting thing he had encountered for a while. Don't look at me like that, 'Head and Shoulders' Shampoo, I'm just slightly invested. Osamu and the others are idiots. Well not Kita, there was probably just a misunderstanding.

The 'Dove' body wash fell over, and if Miya wasn't so busy scolding the face wash and defending himself to the jury of toothbrushes, he would've been freaked out.

* * *

Atsumu clicked absentmindedly on his computer, accidentally stumbling across one of Ushijima's teammates' profiles.

 **Future Ace !!** _(_ _@Goshiki_Tsutomu)_

180 followers, 20 following

He clicked on the 'following' section, as expected it was just filled with Shiratorizawa regulars. Except for a few with weird icons.

 _@koganegawa_ with a forest green uniform that was clearly not from Shiratorizawa. _@Tooru_Oikawa_ whose icon was a photo of a black haired boy bowing and a half cropped blue t-shirt. Atsumu felt a twinge of understanding, the formatting of profile pictures is a pain, but to hate someone so much to willingly crop yourself out is something Atsumu might do if he had a photo of Osamu bowing to him.

He scrolled down just a bit further and saw that one of the profiles followed by Goshiki Tsutomu had a light pastel green uniform, and an oddly familiar grumpy face - _@Iwaizumi_Hajime._

Well Atsumu was bored anyways, so he clicked the 'request to chat' button and waited for a response.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice serve !" 

Atsumu gritted his teeth, as if scoring service aces were that easy. Those stupid benched members should try playing two matches in one morning while always being expected to slam down 78 mph serves every five minutes ! God, he just wanted to go home and maybe inhale an onigiri or two. He even had to stay up last night to revise for his midyear exams...

"Jump float it is," Kita nodded at him. "It should take the other team by surprise."

"Wait a second, wait a second, timeout please !" The other team's captain shouted, their coach complied.

"I'm pretty sure we can win this in straight sets," Ginjima mused, as the libero across the net shouted profanities about Atsumu's serve. "Miya can probably relax a bit."

Kita's stare was colder than the ninth floor of hell. "No."

"As team captain I will not allow any of you to slack off during a match. To do so will be extremely disrespectful to our opponents-" 

Said opponents slumped. _Let them slack please_ , one could almost hear their thoughts.

"-plus, if Atsumu's serve failed due to his impulsive decision to 'slack off', it would weight even heavier on him."

"I'm still here you know." Atsumu groaned.

Osamu hummed thoughtfully, "You know, Tsumu...maybe _that guy_ is watching your match right now."

"Oh right, maybe the love of Atsumu's life is here !" Akagi nearly choked on his own giggles.

Aran's eyes widened. "Atsumu's lover is here ?"

The benched members gasped in comedic unison. Their arrogant, selfish, unfairly talented yet precious setter's significant other is here ! They couldn't afford to let that incredible person who was willing to endure Atsumu go.

They must put on their best show. They must display the appeal of Inarizaki.

"C'MON SHOUT LOUDER !! I-NA-RI-ZA-KII, NICEEE SERVE ATSUMUUU !! BEAT THAT DRUM YOU LAZY IDIOTS-"

"I'M BEATING YOU DUMB COCONUT NUT WHY DON'T YOU WAVE YOUR POMPOM FASTER !"

"He's probably not here." Atsumu raised a hand tiredly.

"Shush shush." Suna patted his back. "Let me watch."

Omimi looked fond. "Everyone is so energetic today." He put a hand across his chest, like a proud teacher watching his class graduate.

"Yes, we must not disappoint our supporters, and Atsumu's betrothed." Aran's clenched his fist and held it up high.

"My _what_ ?"

Ginjima cackled. "BRING IT ON !"

Their opposing team's captain, a tall but slightly frightful second year steeled himself. "Don't look so smug, Inarizaki..." He paused, as if summoning his courage" We will win !"

"You wish !"

* * *

"-Oikawa-senpai is better at bringing out the 100% of players than me...wait...why are you laughing ?" Kageyama spluttered.

Hinata slapped a hand across his mouth, but his shoulders shook. "I-I don't know ! You're laughing too !"

"What ?! " Kageyama tried to wipe the smile off his face. Tsukishima staring at them like they were trash in the background.

'What does that sentence suddenly seem so... ?' Kageyama floundered around, slightly confused.

* * *

Atsumu held up his phone when one of his favourite third years replied. Iwaizumi Hajime-kun, who had developed a habit of popping into his DMs to remind him to sleep and helps him with his homework.

_**From Iwa-kun:** yes I do play volleyball, why would you ask ?_

_**To Iwa-kun:** I knew it. I play setter, for Inarizaki. How about you ?_

_**From Iwa-kun:** no wonder your name sounded familiar. I'm a spiker, for Aoba Johsai, not that you'd have heard of us, we always lose to Shiratorizawa so we never made it to the Nationals_

Atsumu pursed his lips. Always lose to Shiratorizawa huh...

_**To Iwa-kun:** So you're from the second best team in Miyagi ? Barely acceptable I suppose_

_**From Iwa-kun:** That is...true I suppose ? For the past few years, but recently we had close matches with Karasuno, not that you'd know them either_

_**From Iwa-kun:** Barely acceptable ?? I'm never helping you with your homework ever again Miya. _

_**To Iwa-kun:** Whattttt ! But Iwa-kuuuuun...you're the only third year who is willing to help meeee. And I'm never going to put myself under Kita's Disappointment™ Stare ever again !_

_**From Iwa-kun:** My friend told me to tell you he's a huge fan_

_**To Iwa-kun:** wait so are you still going to help me with my homework ??_

_**To Iwa-kun:** oooh, I'm always attracting fans wherever I go. Is your friend hot?_

_**From Iwa-kun:** Shittykawa is anything but hot_

_**To Iwa-kun:** But you're still going to help with me my homework right ?_

_**To Iwa-kun:** Right ?!_

* * *

By now, after six months, Atsumu was more or less over his obsession with Brunette. He did get flustered whenever Brunette was mentioned, but that was all. Plus, he was starting to remember that he had a life, that included sitting awkwardly at a table filled with top volleyball players across the country that seems to each have issues of their own.

"Stop eating the broccoli you monster !" Hoshiumi was shouting at Sakusa. "Can't you see you're hurting Chigaya's feelings here ? Eating his comrades in front of him !" As if setting an example, Hoshiumi threw all his broccoli into the trash.

Chigaya Eiichi, the 'broccoli' from Shinzen winced. "I don't really mind..."

"Don't worry Chigaya ! We will create a bully-free environment here," Komori said, eyes shining from the prospect of enforcing 'justice' as he too, shoved all the broccoli from his plate into the trash.

"Now you're all just wasting food." Sakusa said, "Pathetic."

"Ah !" 

Sakusa rolled his eyes, then froze. The table went silent. 

"K-Kageyama Tobio-kun ?" Chigaya asked, reaching a hand out tentatively. 

Atsumu watched curiously as the first year setter from Miyagi pressed a button on his cellphone with shaky hands.

"Oikawa-senpai called me...he called me..." Kageyama whispered in a mixture of terror and awe.

"Hello ? Oikawa-senpai ?"

The group of top volleyball players across the country that seems to each have issues of their own, long title, held their breath as a smile grew on Kageyama's face.

"What happened Kageyama ?" Hoshiumi whispered.

Chigaya looked worried.

Sakusa ate another broccoli dramatically.

After a while, a startled 'Tobio-chan ?!' was shouted so loud that even without the speaker on, Atsumu could hear it.

Kageyama, with slight reluctance ended the phone call.

Hoshiumi slammed his palms onto the table. "Spill the tea, before I spill your blood."

"Hoshiumi Kourai !" " Bully-free environment, remember ?"

"Oikawa-senpai...butt-dialed me." Kageyama looked happy, far too happy. "He hasn't deleted my contact, he actually has my contact, and it was high enough on his list of contacts that he could actually butt-dial me."

"Eh...who's Oikawa ?" Atsumu asked. 

Kageyama frowned, looking almost offended.

"I think I saw someone named Oikawa on volleyball monthly before..." Komori trailed off, "Setter right ?"

Kageyama smiled again, which was getting kind of creepy.

"Yes ! I swore I will surpass him, and prove that I'm a better setter than him, that-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Tobio-kun," Miya held up a hand. "You're a nationals level player now. Are you seriously focusing on someone that you've already beat in the past ? ...whoever that Kawa guy is ?" 

Kageyama bristled, almost defensive. 

"I found a video." Chigaya said. "It's really dramatic, something about 'the last toss.' "

Kageyama perked up at that, "It's not dramatic, it's a really really close match. Oikawa-senpai's out of court toss, and how he saw through Hinata's attack was just..."

Atsumu grew increasingly irritated as Chigaya and Hoshiumi started to look interested, and Komori's almost-knowing glance between Kageyama's phone and Atsumu. He was the nation's No. 1 high school setter dammit.

"Let me see." Atsumu slouched forwards and with a light tug, took Chigaya's phone.

His mouth went dry. Seriously ? Seriously ?

Turns out Brunette might not need glasses afterall. A pink haired player was shouting Brunette's name.

Oikawa. Oikawa. The captain. His feral smile. With that spiteful demeanor and calculating eyes, that fluffy hair.

Atsumu squinted his eyes, he couldn't see the school's name. Stupid light green, it was so hard to read.

Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi was there too. Iwaizumi ?! The set and spike that was something you would have only seen on the Nationals. 

The final receive...

"Tobio-kun. Where's Oikawa from ? Which school is he from ? Is he a third year ? " Miya blurted out. Sakusa raised an eyebrow.

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably.

"Tobio-kun, answer me !" Atsumu pleaded, though it sounded more like a rasp.

Hoshiumi snorted. "There's no way he's going to answer you."

"You sound like you're going to find Oikawa-senpai, interrogate him, then murder him." 

"I..." Atsumu protested. "I'll just ask Iwa-kun then !"

And before anyone could react, Miya was already running away to a place with better wi-fi.

* * *

Iwaizumi didn't answer until Atsumu arrived at the Hyogo train station, one day later with Osamu studying him with scruntic eyes.

_'Oikawa ? He got scouted and graduated early. He's in another continent now. His flight left yesterday I think."_

His shoelaces were perfectly tied, but Atsumu still tripped nonetheless. One day ago, he found his world, he found everything he had ever longed for. And one day later, his world rejected him, his world left. Gently caressing his fingertips, just to turn around and leave him alone, floating...drifting aimlessly, floating ?

He tripped, falling next to the platform, or so he would if Osamu didn't grab him by his shirt. It was so stupid. So so stupid. The world was laughing at him, wasn't it ? Osamu was shouting his name, shouting.

"Don't shout Samu, you hate shouting." _Just be your normal, deadpan self._

_It was all my fault for falling in love with someone I could never have. All my fault._

He vaguely remembered falling asleep on someone's shoulder on the bus ride home.

_Oikawa_

_Oikawa Tooru_

_What a pain._

* * *

"I don't think your little crush is good for you anymore, Tsumu." Osamu sighed into his cup of ice water.

Atsumu frowned, "I don't know..."

"Look here Tsumu, here it says in order to meet everyone in the world, excluding the population growth and the death rate, it'll take 2250 years. "

_22 centuries and 50 years._

"W-what the fuck," Atsumu groaned tiredly into his pillow. "What the fuck."

The room was quiet for a few seconds, before the door opened, and light footsteps paddled away.

"I'll go get the hot chocolate." Osamu paused, and added, "For you."

The door closed, and so did his heart.

* * *

Love really was something that could only be found in fiction. Atsumu smiled as he spun the ball in his hands. As he jumped, as he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no longer confused. 
> 
> (screams in this is my first draft and I am too lazy to edit it ??)  
> (no short snippets this time, suffer)  
> (or not, if you guys are the type that enjoys long writings)
> 
> Thank you for reading !!


	3. Chapter 3

_Timeskip_ \- Post Adlers v. MSBY, Pre Olympics

* * *

_Some people die at 25, and aren't buried until they are 75._

* * *

There was magic in Bokuto. It was subtle and charming. The way each of his laughs draw a person closer, and the endearing process in which his voice, once boisterous slowly became welcoming.

Hinata possessed the same magic, generating his own orbit of stars, a collector unaware of his collection. Perhaps that was why he got along so well with Bokuto.

Sakusa was a bit different. He was a masochist's game. His glare could tear a hole in your heart, and his attitude so cold that tears form in ones eyes before they knew it. Yet, as rare as the diamonds in the rough, his lips would tuck upward in a small motion, and his tone will soften. Not magic, but it was the little details that win you hearts.

Miya looked around him, then back at himself.

Hairstyle after hairstyle, cologne after cologne. He looked like a stranger. He didn't know what he was supposed to look like. What he was supposed to act like. 

Could he just collapse on his bed without feeling like a scattered bunch of feathers ?

The world would not stop just because he had a breakdown. The world would not stop if he cried out his thoughts.

The world would not care.

> Is this adulthood ?

There was once a poet, Saigyo Hoshi. Back in his school days, Miya had been busy fiddling with his 0.38 pilot jet black pen, but he still looked up during the lesson, when the teacher insisted on playing a video of the poet's very poetic life.

It was common for poets, for once ambitious individuals, for people who could move mountains and crowds, to resign to the mountains. Because they were _happy_ there.

Happiness, the chemical reaction that occurs in the human brain, caused by mainly dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin, and endorphins.

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air tinged with motor oil, and the taste of dust.

_Well was Miya happy ?_

Miya Osamu yes, Miya Atsumu ? Not really.

* * *

"Hey it's been ten years since I've last visited Japan. How are you guys doing ?" "Ok this won't do." "Maybe I should've prepared some souvenirs, but Kunimi-chan doesn't like anything, hmph !" 

A lightly accented Japanese voice was talking right across the corner. To be honest, Miya didn't care.

Footsteps grew louder as the owner of the voice walked nearer and nearer to Atsumu. Nearer to the vending machine beside Atsumu.

"Oh, are you here first ?" Smiling, the brunette stepped backwards to let Atsumu use the machine.

Atsumu grimaced. "No, not really. I'm just, waiting around."

"Hmm...ok." The brunette, with a blue shirt pushed a few coins into the slot. Clapping his hands lightly when the food was finally collected.

"Here !" Brunette held something out to him, a small can of Diet Coke with the colourful Olympics symbol printed across it.

"No I'm fine really." Atsumu pulled away, hands placed defensively in front of him.

Brunette hummed. "Do me a favour. I wanted to get a can of Coke Zero but I accidentally got Diet Coke instead. You can throw it away if you want."

So he opened the can. It was nice and cool, but the soda surged up slightly from falling down the vending machine. Oikawa only watched, face stuffed with some sort of bread.

"It wasn't as sweet as I've remembered." Glasses frowned.

"It's a new brand, people were saying that it sucks."

"Ah, so my tastebuds are still functional then."

"Suppose so."

Atsumu pulled out a money bill. "For the drink, Oikawa Tooru-san."

Oikawa stared at him. "How cold, Atsu-chan."

"D-don't call me that."

Oikawa took a few steps back, away from the money. Atsumu raised an eyebrow. "Fine then." He turned on his heel and left.

* * *

"What, is this some setters-only table ?" Hinata pouted as Kageyama pulled a seat away from him.

Kageyama sighed. "The Olympics dining hall is more than huge, go seat with Bokuto."

Miya ignored Hinata's pleading eyes and opted to focus on his food instead.

Kageyama continued his intense staring at Atsumu. 

"Do you want something ?"

Kageyama shook his head, no. "You remember the Oikawa-senpai we mentioned before ?"

"Tobio-kun, that was ten years ago. TEN. What kind of freakish memory is that ?"

Kageyama blanched. "I just thought, Miya-san was interested in him."

"I'm not. Don't tell me you invited him here."

"But he's right behind you."

A smiling Oikawa Tooru could be very terrifying at times.

* * *

"Why hello little Atsu-chan that is totally not interested in me !"

That was the first thing Oikawa shouted to him at the court. Atsumu swore that Oikawa was trying to kill him via serves to the face.

He gritted his teeth as Iwaizumi ushered him to focus.

"I'm only one year younger ya bastard !"

Oikawa tutted.

"Uncreative insult, lack of colourful language, lack of spite, what are you ? A grade schooler ?"

"FUCK YOU."

* * *

"Oh god that is my brother." Osamu stared at the match. "How embarrassing."

* * *

Japan lost, but no one seemed particularly upset. The Monster Generation was just getting started, plus why get upset when you can watch top tier sports drama right in front of you ?

Oikawa's smile was sweeter than sugar.

"Good game little Atsu-chan that is totally not interested in me mmphff-"

Atsumu doved under the net a pressed his palm hard against Brunette's face. Not quite a punch, more like a push in the face.

"You're fucking intriguing and I'll _love_ to kiss you. Is that interest in you enough ?" His voice was calm, calmer than he originally expected. Yet his shirt, soaked with sweat and his face scrunched in exhaustion made him felt less than composed, still he held his ground 

Oikawa's lips moved to form words but his hand stopped him from making any sound.

"I knew he wanted to kill Oikawa-senpai. I knew it !" Kageyama whispered in the background. "And Tsukishima called me dumb !"

Hyakuzawa looked mildly concerned, Ojiro Aran shuffled near him. "Keep being normal, please."

Oikawa Tooru was fucking intriguing. Even when Atsumu didn't knew the brunette played volleyball, even when Atsumu only caught occasional flashes of the brunette's face, even when Atsumu had no idea what his name was.

And now, standing on the world stage, with thousands of cameras and eyes on them-

"Even after the match, Miya Atsumu goes in for the kill ! With a kiss that came out of nowhere with the Argentinian setter, the Japanese born Oikawa Tooru ! What an unexpected turn of events ! What-"

And now standing on the world stage, with thousands of cameras and eyes on them, with years of fate and avoidance, Miya Atsumu wouldn't let Brunette, Glasses, Oikawa Tooru or whatever he was nowadays, he wouldn't let him go away again so easily.

Oikawa kissed back. Atsumu smiled.

* * *

**The end (lol)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone was watching me write and I have to use pretty words for the first snippet. is this what they call hell ?
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. It's been so long since I finished a fic, albeit a very short one, I hope it was a fun experience ! I hope to see you guys soon again on ao3. (I recognised a few of you actually)
> 
> Adios

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very confused by my writing too...


End file.
